


One Month Ago

by Darkness_Revived



Series: Star Trek Generations: Both Timelines [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Revived/pseuds/Darkness_Revived
Summary: Spock was a HORRIBLE boyfriend. He was always focused on Vulcan stuff and barely made time for Nyota.Jim Kirk has been known to be a very social yet sophisticated person, which gets Nyota thinking.





	One Month Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind My Wicked Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943358) by [JadedFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedFalling/pseuds/JadedFalling). 



> Happy New Year, guys!!! :D

One Month ago.

One month ago, she and Spock broke up for good.

One month ago, she lost her patience with him. He made no moves, which was more to drive Nyota crazy. But he was Vulcan.

A species that rejects emotion. Spock, too, was a species that reject emotion, and Nyota. So here she was, single as an iceberg. But as time passes, she realizes that she can't stand not having anybody to care or love.

That's when, smoothly, her thoughts went to her Captain.

James Tiberious Fucking Kirk.

Literally. Back at Starfleet Academy, Jim had about 5 sexual partners. Including her own roommate, Gaila. But Gaila wasn't a shocker. Orion's need about 3 partners to be satisfied a day.

But since then, Jim had not had sex with  _anybody._ He's also matured, too. Matured into a decent Captain. He was still a sort of smartass, but not to the point where it's extremely annoying.

In fact, Nyota couldn't remember the last time he hit on her. Then she figured out why. The last time was the bar fight in Riverside, Iowa.

She had to admit, she missed being so close to him. She got to know him a little besides the drunken form of Jim. Nyota abruptly shivered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nyota shouted. She was soaked through her underwear and shorts (She was in her quarters, by the way). 

Was she... attracted... to Jim Kirk? Yep.

Now Nyota knew what she wanted. She wanted her captain.  _Her_ captain. Then a memory flashed in front of her.

* * *

_Nyota approached Spock and Bones, who were deeply entangled in a conversation. Spock was neutral, of course, but Bones seemed scared._

_As she passed by, she heard Bones say, "Dammit, Spock! Carol's going to try and seduce Jim for herself! As his doctor, I should be..._

* * *

Nyota stood, for the first time in a while, afraid. _Carol_ seducing Jim? _Her_ Jim? This CANNOT happen. Carol has been trying to get close to Jim, but Nyota never considered the thought of it getting to the point where they fuck!

Nyota had to do something, but what? Then, a naughty thought came into her head.

 _She_ would seduce Jim, not Carol.

* * *

 After the evening shift, Jim trudged toward his quarters. Today was absolutely hell. The  _Enterprise_ had to escort a Romulan military official into Federation space, and had about 4 conferences that lasted about 2 hours each.

Once Jim got to his quarters, he changed into a comfortable shirt and a pair of lounge pants. He grabbed his PADD and read Starfleet's newest information.

After about 20 minutes, the door chime went off. Jim groaned. Bones was probably after him for  _another_ physical, or Spock here to do  _who knows what._

But it was just his comms officer. "Lt. Uhura, what do possibly want at 2300 hours at night?!

Uhura pushed him into his own quarters playfully, and closed the door, activating the lock. "Hi, Captain Sexymess." she teased.

Uh... wha?

Now Jim understood what Uhura was doing. "Uhura, I believe you are trying to  _flirt_?"

Uhura smirked. "It's  _Nyota_ , first of all."

That got Jim attention. At NO point at all would Nyota say her first name. To him, at least. This was NOT flirting but something more...

Energetic.

Exciting.

Hot.

Sexy?

Why was she so close to him?

"Nyota." Jim said, extremely nervous, but another part of him suggested otherwise. Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close enough so their foreheads touched.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Jim threw at her. That was a futile attempt. Of course she did! Why else would she be here with him?

"Jim, don't resist me."  _Start loving me. You can have me now._ One part of his mine was trying to translate her sentence, but the other part was telling to just shut and for god's sake, kiss his fucking comms officer already.

Jim tilted his head up so his lips met with Nyota's. ' _Finally.'_  she thinks. She has him all to herself now! He was hers.

Her hands roamed him, seeking to to know his shape and build. Kirk seemed to do the same, cupping her breasts through her crew dress.

When they broke the kissing for desperately needed air, they were sweating, and holding each other close. They were sweating because either Nyota messed with the thermostat for his quarters or it was the heat of the situation.

It was probably the thermostat, because a mirror on a nearby wall was fogged up.

"Want a shower?" Jim asked.

"Only if I take it with you." Nyota answered, followed by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will come out in a few short days. Just bear with me here!


End file.
